civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Xia (Yu)
Xia led by Yu is a custom civilization by Tomatekh, with contributions from Janboruta, JFD, Sukritact, TarcisioCM, LastSword, and Charlatan Alley. An early build of Tomatekh's Shang mod was previously included as a bonus ability in Xia. This mod is also collected in Tomatekh's [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=616830495 Cradles of Civilization] pack. It requires Brave New World. Overview Xia The Erlitou culture of China's central plain marks the decisive shift out of East Asia's Neolithic period, ushering in the beginning of Chinese civilization. Evolving from the Longshan culture, Erlitou emerged as the first state-level society in East Asia around 1900-1600 BC. This period saw an increase in bronze metallurgy and urbanization with palatial buildings, royal tombs, paved roads, and rammed earth foundations attesting to the complexity and importance of Erlitou sites. During the Erligang period, 1600-1250 BC, Erlitou decreased in importance and was ultimately abandoned. Because of temporal and geographic overlap, the culture is often assumed to correlate to the Xia Dynasty. However, although Xia is an important element in Chinese historiography, there is to date no archeological evidence to corroborate the dynasty. The details concerning the Xia Dynasty, first recorded more than a millennium later during the Western Zhou period, are largely understood to be mythical; serving as a counterpoint to the subsequent Shang Dynasty and ultimately to justify the Chinese dynastic cycle. Continued archeological surveys of Erlitou sites are needed in order to form a more complete picture of China's first state. Yu Yu the Great was a legendary Chinese ruler famed for his upright moral character, the introduction of flood control, and inaugurating dynastic rule in China. As the founder of the Xia Dynasty, Yu is understood as the first ruler of the dynastic cycle; an important political theory in Chinese history which represents China as a single continuous civilization ruled by a succession of different dynasties. Because of the mythic nature of the Xia dynasty and the lack of written records from Erlitou archaeological sites, it is impossible to judge the veracity of Yu's rule. However, the myth surrounding the figure of Yu continues to be an influential force on Chinese rulers and culture up to the modern day. Dawn of Man Divine and honourable Yu, revered founder of the Xia Dynasty, we humbly beseech your wisdom and guidance. The world's oldest continuous civilization, China has stood as a beacon of civility and progress throughout time. Yet, much of her origins lay shrouded in myth. As the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors imparted their knowledge onto man, so too did Han culture begin to coalesce along the Yellow River. The palatial estates and complex bronze work of Erlitou would set the cultural foundation for the later Shang state and usher in the beginning of Chinese civilization. At this intersection of fact and legend, the Xia Dynasty emerges as a symbol of identity and empire; the start of a dynastic chain stretching across history to forever leave its mark on Eastern Asia. Esteemed Ancestor, your virtue and moral conduct served to inspire the great emperors of the East throughout time. In legend, you sacrificed body and forsook the comfort of family to tame the Yellow River. Once again the peoples of the Middle Kingdom need your help. Will you heed their call to return? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome! I am Yu, leader of the Huaxia. I seek only to aid my people. Introduction: Know that I have been tasked to this role by my lord Shun. You shall not sway me from my purpose. Introduction (when meeting another China): It brings shame to see my descendant falsely claim the approval of Heaven. May you yet prove yourself a just and noble ruler. Defeat: My son shall carry on my dynasty and honour his father, as I have honoured my father and his father before him. Defeat: Even in defeat, I rest easy knowing my great work is accomplished and the land made prosperous for my people. Defeat (by another China): To think that one as unjust and dishonorable as you would be named by Heaven! Unique Attributes The Xia city list changes to reflect the current dynasty of the civilization. So, for example, while the second city of the Xia dynasty is normally Chu, once you switch to the Shang dynasty the first city you settle (after the dynastic capital) will be Bo. Strategy Xia is a conquest - culture orientated civ. As completing social policy trees are few and far between it is not really recommended to try and play the civ peacefully. Instead try to conquer a foreign capital as soon as possible to help kick start the Dynastic Cycle UA. Consider going Liberty instead of Tradition. The nature of the UA will force you to go past the standard 4 city set after you reach the Qin Dynasty. However, the Qin bonus also prevents captured cities from suffering occupation, synergizing with the Meritocracy policy. You may even consider beelining to Representation which, along with the Foundry bonus, can help offset the increasing policy cost needed to support your growing empire. The Tuo Ma’s bonuses do not carry on upgrade, however, similar to a Great General, you can keep them behind enemy lines to continue receiving additional experience throughout the game. As they do not require horses, try to build as many as your economy will allow early on, and hold off on upgrading them to knights for as long as feasible. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Tame the Yellow River The flooding of the great river is plaguing the smaller villages and destroying their crops. We should commission a series of dikes and canals to help control the waters. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Xia * Must have at least one City settled adjacent to a River * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Building an Improvement adjacent to a River will provide a Food boost in the nearest City (scales with game speed and era) Cast Ceremonial Dings We should cast additional vessels so that we may present proper offerings of food and drink to our ancestors. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Xia * Must have constructed 3 Foundries * Must have an available Great Work of Art or Artifact slot * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Faith from Foundries * Receive a free Great Artifact (Nine Tripod Cauldrons) Unique Cultural Influence "The price of exotic bronze ware has skyrocketed as my people continue to demand new styles of jue and dings. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Tomatekh: Art, code * Janboruta: Leader scene/icon, Foundry icon * Sukritact: Dynasty icon render, Tuo Ma unit graphic * JFD: Pop-up and Dynasty interface Lua * 死在肉山胯下 and Tokata_RuNeLess: Chinese translation work * TarcisioCM & LastSword: Base for sacrifice interface Lua * Charlatan Alley: Dawn of Man voiceover * Rise of Nations soundtrack: Peace Theme * ??: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Oriental Cultures Category:China Category:Cradles of Civilization Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III